<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mending by PinkPenguinParade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703858">Mending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPenguinParade/pseuds/PinkPenguinParade'>PinkPenguinParade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short prompt fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Gen, Historical, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), but there you are, how is that not a tag yet, not that it's particularly important, shirtless crowley, taking care of each other, this is only barely related to the prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPenguinParade/pseuds/PinkPenguinParade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Angel,” someone says.</p><p>Oh, good. Crowley is here. Perhaps he can sink back into that darkness, where the pain can't reach him.</p><p>“No no, stay with me. Need you to wake up.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short prompt fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Guess the Author: Round 2, Hurt Aziraphale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A-ha, now the anonymity period is up I can say, this also pulls in my Good Omens Bingo entry for 'campfire'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness. </p><p>Firelight. </p><p>Darkness. </p><p>Pain.</p><p>“Angel?”</p><p>They were in battle, he thinks. He remembers noise, and the echo of pain.</p><p>More than an echo, actually. The darkness seems rife with pain. </p><p>“Angel,” someone says again.</p><p>Oh, good. Crowley is here. Perhaps he can sink back into that darkness, where the pain can't reach him.</p><p>“No no, stay with me. Need you to wake up.”</p><p>Something smacks him, pain blooming brightly in his cheek, and he forces his eyes open into flickering firelight. “Ow.”</p><p>“Wake up, angel. I've done all I can, but I can't heal this. Need you for it.”</p><p>Alarmed, he struggles to see, looking Crowley over. The demon's bare torso is blood- and sweat-streaked, but seems whole-- </p><p>"Not me, you great pigeon. <em>You.</em> I need you to heal you."</p><p>Oh. Well, that rather explains some things. "...happened?"</p><p>"What happened, he asks. You took a <em>chest full of arrows,</em> that's what. I barely held you together this long. Now fix it!"</p><p>He looks down--he’s lost his armor, wrapped in just tunic and trousers and--</p><p>"Your shirt," he says, looking at the black fabric tied around his bloodied whites.</p><p>"Yeah, it’s holding you together. Fix it."</p><p>There are three, he realizes, shafts roughly broken a hand-span out from his chest. "Excellent marksmanship."</p><p>"Quit complimenting their grouping, angel. <em>Fix it."</em></p><p>"They'll have to come out."</p><p>Crowley goggles at him. "You want me to <em>yank</em> ‘em?"</p><p>His arm is slow to work, but he touches one of them. “This... this one first.”</p><p>Crowley wraps blood-hot hands around his cold, fumbling ones. Tucks his fingertips against the chill of his skin. “There. Right there. You heal this the instant it's out, yeah?”</p><p>He nods, with confidence he doesn’t feel.</p><p>“On three. One two--!”</p><p>Pain explodes in his chest. Crowley's hand covers his. "Fix it."</p><p>He knows this. He's done this before. Healing energy, flowing through his fingertips, into his own wound.</p><p>The pain fades, but Crowley is weeping. "Crowley?"</p><p>"Fine. Again. This one." His fingers are moved to the next arrow, set on the skin next to it.</p><p>Another flower of fire blooms, Crowley holding his hand down through the flow of grace. Someone screams. </p><p>“A--again,” Crowley says. “Last one.”</p><p>“...rest.”</p><p>“No, no rest. Just one more. You can do it.” </p><p>He closes his eyes to avoid that golden, earnest gaze, and then can't reopen them. </p><p>“Stay with me.” His fingers are moved again, pressed into his chest by the splintered shaft. “Last one, yeah? On three.”</p><p>‘Three’ brings a burst of agony. He funnels grace through his fingers, one more time, before everything fades.</p><p>***</p><p>Firelight. </p><p>His head pounds with the flame-flickers. “Ow.”</p><p>Crowley appears, eyes blown wide. “Angel!”</p><p>“...loud.”</p><p>“Rest,” Crowley says, more softly. “Thought I’d lost you, there.”</p><p>“...no paperwork?”</p><p>Ragged laughter. “No paperwork. Not this time.”</p><p>“Good.” His eyes drift closed again. “Not sure what I’d write.”</p><p>“‘Got discorporated saving a demon’ wouldn’t look good,” Crowley huffs. “Much better if you just survive.”</p><p>“Crowley?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>It's dangerous, but just this once.... “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for a Guess The Author challenge, 500 words, prompt 'shirt'.</p><p>Kudos and comments are author-food!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>